The present invention relates generally to devices for holding one or more electro-optical devices, and, more particularly, to devices for holding one or more electro-optic devices and orienting the one or more electro-optic devices.
Vehicles, such as tanks and personnel carriers, have traditionally included a periscope system which is extended from an interior of the vehicle to monitor the environment. The periscope system includes various electro-optic components. The periscope system takes up space in the interior the vehicle.